Ruby Crimes
by forever-sweet
Summary: This is like a guessing game. I will supply the victim and you as the reader will have to guess who the killer is among the Axis/Allies. There will be hints, but it will be your job to pick them out. The answers will be in the very last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my dear readers. We're going to play a game, I'm going to describe a murder of one of the Axis/Allies. You guys get to try to figure out which person killed them. There will be many clues through-out my writing and the last chapter will have all of the answers. There will be 10 chapters. Each of the Allies/Axis will have the turn of being killed and being the murderer.**

* * *

_The skin was soft and cold as he cut through it; unlike the blood that flowed to the surface. It was an odd contrast and one he did not expect, not from a nation as cold as Russia that is._

Russia was bored at the meeting; it was just his boss arguing with several officials. Complaining about the same thing: America. The younger was indeed a threat, but it didn't really matter to the larger country. America was nothing, but a bug that needed squishing. He'd hate to do it, but if it was needed to maintain his family then it would be done.

_His face looked almost peaceful, like he was sleeping. A smirk, he would pay for the suffering of his people._

Once the meeting was dismissed Russia was called over by his boss to talk to him. About what, it was only the tall countries guess.

_His fingers were smaller than the Russian's own, but he had a darker complexion. It must of had something to do with being out in the heat slaving away when he was younger. His hair gets in his face and he brushes it away. _

His boss just wanted to know if the other countries staying with Russia were happy. Russia assumed so and reported it so.

_Red. So much fucking red! He felt like he was drowning in it! The threat of the sickle and the hammer over his land was enough to drive any man mad, he stayed calm though. Even at the threat of so much red...Until it consumed him...  
_

Returning home he found the Baltic's and his sisters to be sleeping.

_Setting down the knife he sat by the body and cried. He cried until all his tears leaked out, so many years of living and he still cried. He glared at the body, he hated this man, he hated him more because of the way he grew to be used to the abuse. And he hated himself for that._

It had been a quick death for Russia, just a sharp blow over the head with, ironically, a hammer.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter~! Keep it in your mind and watch out for the next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello children. Ready for your next round of the game? Here we go.**

* * *

_"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" America's shouting was bugging his ears and making his brain tingle in an uncomfortable way. _

America happily munched on a burger; he was avoiding this meeting for as long as possible. He already knew how it was going to end. With the two nations fighting hard enough to knock each other out.

_So he hit the other nation across the face, it snapped his neck. Dead.  
_

Slurping his milkshake he groaned at the amount of traffic. Not that he was very eager to see his fellow nation, but he really hated being stuck in traffic.

_He'd never really been good at judging his strength, it was a flaw of his._

"He's going to kill me!"

_He supposed it was because the other country owed him such a large debt. Maybe it was because he had bested the much older and far more experienced nation in their war.  
_

Pulling into a parking space he silently wished the other wouldn't be angry enough to bodily harm him.

_It was fine. The anger had disappeared when he had snapped America's neck leaving him with a giddy feeling. Another piece broken away from his mind._

He walked right into his own death and he never even noticed the others anger when he greeted him.

* * *

**These chapters sure are short...Hm~! Till the next chapter my kittens~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back~! Miss me?**

* * *

_He wasn't sure what pissed him off about the other, maybe it was his tendency to be okay with fading into the background? _

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late!" No one heard him, and no one cared, Canada knew it and he had begun to be so used to it that he failed to notice the one pair of eyes watching his every movement.

_"Please...please...let me go..." He was sobbing, for once all of the other nations attention was on him and he had the nerve to want to leave it behind!_

He watched in silence as the other countries argued, he just waited patiently for his turn to speak.

_"But aren't you happy my love? You are finally getting the attention you always wanted..."_

America argued with England over another one of America's stupid plans for fixing global warming.

_He never once stated his opinion even if he knew he was right, always let America's shadow over him. And it made him loath the other mostly invisible country. _

The meeting soon drew to a close.

_His brother couldn't remember him, his friends only remembered him when it was helpful to them, and hell! His own father didn't remember him! _

Canada was asked to come to a different meeting room by one of the other nations. He watched the other walk away blonde hair shifting slightly with the air conditioner. He followed the other just happy to be recognized for once, even if it was by the grumpy nation.

_Even he didn't always remember Canada. No matter it was all over anyways. He cocked his gun and shot the crying pleading nation with the old time pistol. He always used it on weaklings in his old days._

* * *

**Poor Canada...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya everyone~! I think there might have been some confusion on who would be killing the Axis and Allies. XD I said that they would be killing each other. Sorry, for any confusion!**

* * *

_China's hair was very silky, he liked running it through his fingers. Imagining the different things they could have been doing if the other hadn't upset him. _

China wasn't quite sure why the other had called him to his house. He supposed it was because he wanted to talk business.

_He sighed gripping the hair between his fingers and slamming China's face into the glass table._

When pulling up to the man's house he was pretty impressed with what he saw; though he really shouldn't be surprise this ... was he was talking about!

_"Oh dear if only you had not denied me! We could be doing such wonderful things, yes?"_

Walking down the corridors was like walking into a museum, things from various time periods were attached to the walls.

_"I saw you admiring this when I walked in. Pretty isn't it?"_

China stopped when he saw the display of an ancient sword, he'd have to make sure to ask his host about it.

* * *

**Poor China, so it doesn't really say that China dies, but it does hint!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a pretty good feeling everyone will guess who the killer is on this one.**

* * *

_Even while punching him the stupid Brit had the nerve to smile at him like he was a child!_

England was actually enjoying this world meeting; except for one thing. There was a certain git missing.

_He had been so surprised when the British man had shown up on his doorstep and on his birthday no less!_

By the time England had remembered what day it was he was in front of said county's door where it proudly proclaimed the holiday.

_He wasn't expecting much, even if it was his birthday. But the rudeness had made him snap. _

Once the door was opened he shoved past the other nation good mood spoiled.

_Taking the giant eye-browed nation and punching him repeatedly until his neck broke with the most satisfying crack the other had ever heard; it felt really good.  
_

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he had punched the other overly cheery nation right in the jaw. England didn't live to regret it.

* * *

**Short as have been the others, but it does happen... Half way there! So did you guess who it is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Children~ Don't forget to check your closet tonight for France~!**

* * *

_Why did everyone forget about him! Especially the man who's insides he was holding in his hands._

France was having a pretty good day. He had already gotten numbers from three lovely ladies and a cute guy.

_He flirted with everyone, but ignored him only! Why! It wasn't fair! _

He had also managed to get underneath England's skin again; which always delighted him!

_He was always paying more attention to England than he was to him!_

When he had felt the tap on his shoulder it frightened him almost to death at seeing no one there!

* * *

**Is it just me...or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter shall not be short! I won't let it be!**

* * *

_The gesture was in no way sweet as he slapped the Italian across the mouth. The other sobbing and begging for his life; typical._

Italy was just being Italy. He was chatting with some ladies about some new pasta sauce brand he had become interested in.

_He supposed that it was the jealousy of watching Italy flirt with those girls that had drove him to it. _

He also talked to the girls about his new relationship and how it was meant to be.

_He could be so sweet sometimes, but why couldn't he stop talking!  
_

The girls swooned and 'awed as he talked about his lover; his diletto.

_Putting his hands around Italy's throat deprived him of air. With no air the little idiot couldn't babble!_

Italy waved his hands around in an excited manner while talking. Laughing happily and 've'ing every now and then.

_Italy was crying and he found he was too. _

When Italy had seen his beloved standing across the street watching him while clutching flowers he had waved bye to the ladies and ran over.

_He didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted him to feel the same pain as he had when he had seen Italy with the girls._

The other had wanted to go home so Italy had happily followed him.

_Slowly Italy's struggles were becoming weak. _

The other had given him the flowers and Italy had thanked him.

_Soon neither one of them would feel anymore pain._

"I'll go make us some pasta~!"

_Italy stared up at him wide eyes that slowly slid closed as a whispered 'I love you' slid out as all struggles died along with the Italian. The other sat alone crying, wishing that his heart didn't ache so much. _

"Pasta's ready~!"

* * *

**I feel cruel...Poor Italy! Q.Q**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only two more chapters to go! Are you all excited?**

* * *

_Germany's brain processed many things in his last moments as he tumbled down the side of the cliff._

Going hiking was just the best way to stay fit even if the one he was with wasn't so into it.

_Laughing._

His brother had said not to do it because the other was off his rocker. He had only laughed waving him off.

_Crying._

Tears slid down the others cheeks when he yelled at him to hurry up, making his heart tighten.

_And many nights full of passion._

The other was so sweet to him, always loving and there despite his faults. And he loved him for that.

_Then it was over._

"It's the view great from up here!"

* * *

**Another short chapter -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Number nine. This is the last guessing chapter, and let me tell you that probably no one will get this one right.**

* * *

_It was like staring into a mirror, a terrifying twisted mirror. Looking into the black gaze, Japan felt trapped and unable to escape._

Peaceful, that was the only word the Japan could describe his day. Absolutely peaceful.

_The hand on his throat did nothing but pin him to his sleeping mat; not choking and not hard enough to bruise. Just a constant reminder and threat of the others power over him.  
_

He fed his animals and called Greece to talk to him about how he was doing.

___The other straddled his hips staring darkly down at him._ A knife; sharp and glimmering sliced his cheek swiftly drawing a dark line of blood to the surface.

Reading his manga while eating breakfast was one of Japan's favorite ways of starting out his day.

_The man with the dark eyes and hair brought the blade up to his lips. A small pink tongue flicking out to taste the blood._

The reviews on his newest fanfiction update brought much glee to the dark haired nation.

_He found it maybe more disturbing when the pale nation began shucking off his shirt buttons with the knife._

In the evening he ate some curry with sticky rice while watching a movie America had sent him; it was surprisingly good.

_Two pairs of dark eyes clashed with each other. The dark haired man on top sunk his knife into Japan's chest puncturing his heart. Bleeding out his precious tasty fluid._

"Time for bed."

* * *

**Next chapter are the answers as well as extended scenes from each chapter that give away who it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! The very last chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

China stood huffing over Russia's dead body, the bloody hammer still in his grasp. He hoped the other was dead while at the same time wishing he was at least a little bit among the living. Just so he could pay him back for all the terror and abuse the other had done to him and his people.

**Chapter 2:**

He hung Amerika above his fireplace, it looked so fitting to Russia. He only wished he hadn't killed the other so quickly. He would have liked to hear his screams as he nailed the other to the wall; while singing his own anthem. That would have paid him back fully for the debt of humiliation the other had left him with. If only...

**Chapter 3:**

England didn't seem as happy to be talking to Canada as Canada was to him. And Canada wondered why that was.

**Chapter 4:**

Tis more the pity that China didn't want to participate in France's activities while alive~! Too bad he couldn't say no when he's dead~!

**Chapter 5:**

America had been stunned when England had punched him, and just for mentioning his own birthday! The other really can't let go of the past can he! He may not have let go, but at least he would no longer bother America with it.

**Chapter 6:**

Canada had become fed up with France ignoring him! So he took actions into his own hands! Now he just wonders how to get the stain out of his favorite rug.

**Chapter 7:**

Germany thought that by ending Italy's life he would end all the pain the other had caused him in just under an hour, but sadly nein. Germany stared at his reflection with it's puffy eyes and messed up hair. Maybe he had gone about it all wrong? Maybe it was himself he should have killed not sweet Italien...

**Chapter 8:**

Italy cried about Germany falling over the side of the cliff; many comforted him, but one stood back in the shadows. Prussia knew the truth and he was waiting for the right moment to get revenge on the crazed Italy.

**Chapter 9:**

Japan climbed off of his weaker past self and wiped off his knife. He would need to ask Greece to help him clean up the mess that he had made disposing of the memory of a simpler time. But first he needed to call America and thank him for all the help.

* * *

**I would like to explain that the last chapter is Japan killing Japan. But it's Japan after the earthquake-tsunami and Japan before the earthquake-tsunami. Or as others would say, yes, it's Dark!Japan.  
**


End file.
